


Morning Prayers

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Morning Prayers

_Loki…_

The whisper brought him from sleep with a start. Unconsciously he armed his mind with his magic, ready to expel any intruders. Consciously he cursed his bodyguards, if someone had made it to his chambers without their knowledge he’d have their heads on spikes. It was only as he moved to sit up that he remembered that the guards were doing an excellent job of protecting his person. Admittedly they were coiled, asleep and naked around him, but still, an attacker would have to go through them first.

The room was dark and cold, the brazier had burnt itself out, yet it was silent. He moved the arms of the guards and slid from the covers. Anyone else emerging from sleep and the warmth of the bed would have shivered or braced themselves. Yet Loki liked the cold, he took comfort from the still air. Cocking his head he could not hear any other sounds and the whisper was not forthcoming again.

But now being wide awake and having no inclination to return to bed he wandered to the balcony. The perfect clear Asgardian night had followed another perfect day, just the right amount of rain for the plants and crops, otherwise flawless skies prevailed. Yet amongst this perfection, he felt uneasy and awkward. He breathed the air deeply, he wondered if a change of scenery might lift his spirits, maybe Vanaheim, or even Midgard…

——-

It was early, the soft glow of the rising sun quietly touching the edge of the bed. Loki stood by the foot of the bed and smiled as he adjusted his vambrace. His eyes wandered up and down Anya’s form. Her naked leg wrapped around the side of the sheets. A strand of hair quietly lay across her peaceful face. One of her smooth arms softly tucked under the pillow while the other lay gently on her side, accentuating her curved hip. He moved carefully to the side of the bed. Gently, he leaned over her and brushed the strand of hair aside. Smiling at her peaceful face, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled away. He needed to leave before it was discovered he was missing, soon they would know his own bed had not been slept in.

Anya sighed and turned onto her back. He watched her for a moment more and headed for the door. As he reached the foot of her bed, he heard her whisper his name. Turning to see if he had woken her up, he saw that she was still asleep. She sighed again and softly moaned. He smiled, torn between staying and leaving. He had given her fair warning that it would be one night only, but knew that he did not want to leave it this way. He shook his head and coming to a decision moved closer to the bed.

He carefully placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her lips gently. He watched her as he kept his lips on her lips. Slowly he kissed her as her sleeping lips responded. The backs of his fingers slid down the side of her face towards her neck. His skin lightly touched hers as he moved along her. She sighed again and tilted her head up. Her hand moved from under the pillow and down. This caused the sheet that covered her to move down to her stomach exposing her naked form. His lips touched her lips, slowly he moved lightly down towards her chin. He watched her movements as he kissed her. His lips touched her bottom lip, kissed once, and then moved down carefully to her chin. His fingers had moved down her neck. He let the skin of the back of his fingers caress lightly across her skin. Slowly moving, barely touching. He watched her move. Her body responded. He stopped kissing her halfway down her neck. His fingers continued down the side of her neck. He let his fingers glide lightly down towards the top of her breast.

Quietly, Loki leaned over Anya’s ear and whispered. He whispered to her to her of how her skin feels so soft. How she felt so nice against his skin. His fingers softly circled around her breast. He guided his fingers softly around the curve of her breast. His fingers moved around and around, closer and closer to her nipple. She moaned and gently arched her back slightly. He smiled lightly and leaned forward again to whisper quietly to her about how much he wanted her. His fingers glided once over her nipple. He let his fingers lightly glide over her nipple. He made sure each fingertip flicked over, one after the other. He kissed her lightly on the neck, below her ear once. He then moved back as his fingers glided down under her breast towards her stomach. His other hand carefully moved the rest of the sheet away from her. As his fingers reached her stomach, he carefully moved to the foot of the bed. He continued to watch her still, as his fingers moved down from her stomach. She moved her body, trying to get closer to his fingers. She half moaned and half whispered something that he could not hear. He looked closely at her face. His fingers moved lightly down to the top of her thigh. His other hand gently touched her ankle. He moved his fingers lightly along her smooth and soft skin. His fingers glided gently down her thigh. He let his fingers continue down her thigh passed her knee and to her ankle. Gently, he wrapped his hand around her ankle. With both of her ankles held that way, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on her knee and kissed once.

He gently moved his hands so that the palms were holding the heels of her feet. Slowly and gently, he slid his palm up along the back of her legs. As his hands moved up, he would lean forward and kissed each leg, one on the left leg then another on the right. He stopped as his hands reached the back of her knees. He looked up at her face once again as he gently moved her legs apart. He smiled again as he saw her eyes still closed, sleeping. Carefully, he moved his hands away from the back of her knees.

Shifting carefully and using the bed for support, he slowly placed his knees on the foot of the bed between her spread legs. He stopped for a moment as he knelt there and he looked at her again. He examined her face and fought the urge to kiss her. His gaze moved to her neck and fought the next urge. The urge to touch and tease her neck, he had found that her neck was as sensitive as her breasts. He looked at her chest. Watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath. He felt the urge to lay his head on her breast, to feel the comfort of her warmth. The light from the rising sun has dispelled the shadowy light over the left side of her sleeping form. He wanted to lie next to her and gather her in his arms.

A sigh from Anya brought him back to what he was trying to do. Loki looked at her again. He realized that she was moving. Her hips were moving, ever so slowly moving. His smile widened. He placed one hand on each of her knees. He leaned forward and gently kissed the side of her left knee. Slowly, he moved his kisses up her thigh. As his kisses progressed up her thigh, his hands, palms lightly on her skin, would move slowly along. His lips moved softly against her silky skin. His lips touched, kissed lightly along her. He stopped a few inches below her warm inviting pussy.

He looked at her face again. She was still asleep, but she had a look of concentration. He felt her hips moving ever so slowly under his unmoving hands. He grinned as he moved between her legs. He let the tip of his tongue touch her thigh. Slowly, his tongue flicked up and down along her thigh, just to the crease of her thigh and mound. She moaned softly. His tongue tip flicked again. He gently squeezed her legs once with his hand and let go. His tongue now flicked slowly up over her mound, just off the centre. He felt her shiver against his tongue. He moved his hands so that they were both above her knees just below her thighs. The palm of his hands moved up to her thigh. He stopped midway and pressed his palms gently against her thighs, holding her legs spread. His tongue carefully flicked slowly just above her clit.

Anya sighed again. He felt himself grow harder as he inhaled her sweet pussy fragrance. His tongue slowly flicked down now. He felt his tongue briefly make contact with her clit. She moaned softly again. He felt her hips move now. He carefully let his tongue tip flick slowly over her clit again. He slid the palm of his hands under her thigh. His hands moved her legs gently and slightly up. He shifted and slipped accidently. He felt his tongue pressed against her whole clit. Not moving, for fear of waking her up. He looked up from between her legs and saw that she was still asleep but her lips were parted slightly.

Loki let her grind a few times against his tongue and slowly started to glide it down along the centre of her cunt lips, making him breathe harder. His tongue moved slowly back up again. His nose filled with her fragrance, urging him to take her. He continued to move his tongue up and down along her cunt and clit. Slowly he massaged her with his tongue. Every few times his tongue would reach her clit, he would make sure to roll his whole tongue slowly along it. He let her feel his rough tongue. He slid his palms from under her legs back up to her thighs. Then he moved them slowly along her thighs; she moaned softly throughout this. Her hips moved against his mouth. He continued to move his tongue up and down her. Her slit wet from his tongue and her excitement. He tasted her and it made him moan slightly. She moaned as she felt his moan against her. He felt his lips lower around his tongue as it reached her clit. As his lips surrounded her clit, he slowly began to suck. This caused his lips to rub all around her clit. His lips, mouth pulled at her. The suction drew her clit in slowly through his lips.

She moaned a little louder. He continued to suck gently at her clit. She moaned still. He traced his finger down between her cunt lips. As the finger reached the bottom, he gently let the tip of it enter her. She gasped a little, but tried to move her hips up. He let her movement take more of his finger in her. Just as he did that, he let go of her clit. He let his tongue touch her where his finger moved slowly into her. He could not help himself; he wanted to taste her juices. She shivered against his finger as he let it stop, fully in her. His tongue moved up from his finger to her clit again. This time, he tongue began to move up and down under and then over her clit. His pulled his finger out of her then slowly pushed it back in.

He looked up as he kept his tongue moving up and down over her clit. She was still asleep, but she continued to move her hips forwards and backwards on his finger. He let her set the pace. Her movements against him, he matched. As her hips moved forward, he finger would always be fully in her. His tongue would always be ready to go the opposite direction. She moaned louder. He moved another finger into her. Two fingers moved into her. Both moved against her. She moaned and moved a little faster. His lips surrounded her clit again. He started to suck her clit deeper into his mouth. As she moved herself against him, he would suck her clit even more deeper into his mouth. She moved faster. He pushed his fingers a little harder into her. He felt her squeeze his fingers. More of her wetness glided over his fingers and hand. She moaned louder. He sucked harder on her clit and pulled her deeper into his mouth. She moved her head side to side, while she moaned louder. He moved with her. He wanted to feel her explosion. She pushed against his fingers harder. He moved his fingers deeper into her. She pushed against his lips. He pulled her clit deeper. He let her feel his lips rubbing around her clit. His lips gently massaged her lips.

She arched her back and moaned loudly. He pushed his fingers in deep, holding them there. He felt her squeeze his fingers. She bucked on his fingers. He continued sucking hard on her clit. She bucked again. He felt a flow of warm juices running down his hand. She slowed down, but still moved. He let go of her clit and ran his tongue down between her cunt lips. He tasted her juices with his tongue. She quieted down, still she breathed hard. He slowly slid his fingers out of her. He moved himself away from between her legs. He licked her juices off his hand. Carefully, he let himself off the bed, making sure not to wake her.

As he turned around to finally leave, he heard her whisper “Good morning to you too…”

“I have to go.” He addressed the back of the door. “I will be missed.”

“I understand.” Anya sat up; pulling the sheet up to cover the small amount of modesty she had left.

He turned back to face her. “Pray to me again, and I may grant you another visit.”

“I understand. Yet, if you’re ever on Midgard anyway…” She nodded and smiled with hope.

Smiling back, she knew he might hold her to that. He leant over and kissed her softly on the lips. She fought every bone in her body to return the kiss with the passion and force she wanted to; instead, she allowed it to be the sweet goodbye kiss he needed to leave without obligation.


End file.
